Plants generate their food supply by converting carbon dioxide and water into sugars and starches during photosynthesis. Consequently, plant growth is dependent on receiving an adequate amount of light energy, carbon dioxide, and water, among other nutrients. Thus, in some instances, plant growth may be stunted when plants do not receive a sufficient amount of water. For instance, water may be lost when it evaporates from the plant growth medium or transpires from the leaves and stems of the plants. The moisture content in the plants and the surrounding plant growth medium can also be affected by the weather such as solar radiation, temperature, wind, and humidity. All of these factors may result in a plant growth medium, such as soil, with a low moisture content.
When the moisture content of the plant growth medium is low, further challenges are presented. For instance, a dry plant growth medium presents challenges for rewetting the plant medium because water is inhibited from infiltrating the medium. The upper surface of the dry medium is generally hard and almost impenetrable without manipulation. Even after manipulation, the dry medium must first be wetted before water is allowed to infiltrate and gain access to the plant roots.
Additionally, most plants obtain their nutritional requirements from the plant medium in which they grow. These nutrients include macronutrients such as nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P), potassium (K), calcium (Ca), magnesium (Mg), and sulfur (S) and micronutrients such as boron (B), chlorine (Cl), copper (Cu), iron (Fe), manganese (Mn), molybdenum (Mo), zinc (Zn), and nickel (Ni) which are generally provided from fertilizers. The nutrients are exchanged between the plant roots and the plant medium generally in the form of ions in the presence of water. Consequently, when the moisture in the plant growth medium is low, plants may be unable to grow because of an insufficient exchange of nutrients.
Compositions and methods have been suggested for enhancing the properties of the plant growth medium in order to enhance plant growth and productivity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,869 to Hansen is directed to a method for improving the watering of plant roots utilizing a composition comprising a humectant, a binder, water, and a wetting agent such as an octylphenol ethoxylate or a nonylphenol ethoxylate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,460,290 and 6,826,866 to Moore et al, are directed to water-soluble fertilizers containing an alkyl polyglycoside. U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,386 to Kostka et al. is directed to a composition consisting of an ethylene oxide-propylene oxide block copolymer having an HLB value of less than or equal to 2, an average molecular weight of greater than 3,000, and a percent hydrophile of less than or equal to 10 for increasing the wetting rate of water repellent soil.
While other methods and compositions have been utilized, the effectiveness has varied significantly. Consequently, there is a need for a composition that provides increased wetting rates and allows water to infiltrate the plant growth medium. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a composition that assists in improving the water uptake and the nutrient uptake by plant roots.